


Impossible

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 到台湾不到24小时Eddy就生病了。





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> FUNK-Z太太的脑洞扩写，原梗在此：https://www.weibo.com/5382410912/HfXDJuU1C?pcfrom=msgbox&type=comment#_rnd1555157340592

关于第二性别的几件（也许更多）糟心事中，最烦人的也许是分化的时间从青春期到死都有可能。维基百科上是这么说的：分化通常发生于青春期，随着第二性征的成熟一起发生，但也有少数人在青春期后仍然保持未分化，与Beta无异。未分化的状态可能终身保持，也可能受到环境或心理巨变而进入分化。看看：环境或心理巨变。这都是什么？人为什么这么脆弱呢？

Brett关掉维基百科的页面，看向正用不算蹩脚的英语努力向他解释Eddy“病情”的医生。他大致明白Eddy这是突然分化并且进入了人生第一次发情期，而非他们一直以为的普通感冒发烧。他们错过了吃抑制剂的最佳时期，医生告诉他Eddy会被转到应急隔离室，在那里渡过接下来的24小时。鉴于应急隔离室不仅仅是医疗福利，更是维护社会秩序的基建，这是免费的。

好消息。Brett调动自己蹩脚的中文说了句谢谢，然后毅然决然地切换成英语。“我能进去照顾他吗？我是Beta。”

“发情期的Alpha攻击性很强，”医生告诉他，“即使是Beta也有可能遭到攻击。”

“但我是他的搭档，”Brett说，“他不会攻击我的。”

医生上下打量他一眼。“你得在这里签字，”他拿出一份中英双语的文件。Brett匆匆扫了一眼，基本上只是让他后果自负。他很快签了字。医生把文件和诊断书一起交给搀扶着Eddy的护士，示意Brett跟着护士走。

Brett从另一边扶着Eddy，后者的皮肤烫得惊人。他身上是一股气味隔离剂的呛鼻气味，Brett不停地抽着鼻子，想要打喷嚏。Eddy转过头来贴着他的耳朵说话：“我很抱歉，Brett。”

“没事的，我会照顾你的，”Brett安慰他。“你比较惨啦，以后你得随时注意信息素的影响。”

“我闻不到，”Eddy说着低下头。他的鼻子撞在Brett的耳朵上，Brett躲开来。“你在干嘛？”

“我闻不到你，”Eddy说。Brett和护士把他塞进电梯里，护士按下五楼。

“他们给你喷了气味阻隔剂，你当然什么都闻不到啦。别动了，你真的沉。”

“我很抱歉，”Eddy立刻说。Brett怀疑他根本只是条件反射。电梯到了五楼，护士示意他向右转。

应急隔离室很对得起它的名字，狭窄而封闭。房间里只有病床、床头柜和一张椅子，此外转身都难。他们把Eddy引到床边，松手时Eddy发出了不满的呢喃。护士指给他看厕所，告诉他柜子里的物资任取，然后拉上门帘，关上两扇门。Eddy躺在床上，双眼放空。Brett摸出手机，电量只剩百分之五十。房间里没有电视，甚至连本杂志都没有。他估计他会在这24小时内无聊死，但这就是友谊：你愿意为了你的朋友忍受24小时的精神折磨。Brett在椅子上坐下，看了眼时间。所幸时钟还是有的，不然这真的是折磨。

他检查了床头柜里的食物储量。下面放着一打瓶装饮用水，上面的抽屉里装满了压缩饼干，看起来活三天也绰绰有余。他把这抽屉合上，拉开更上层的那一个，然后立刻推了回去。他注意到床下还有个垃圾桶。

他又检查了厕所。厕所很奇怪地没有门，只是靠转角来阻隔视线。他估计这是为了避免Alpha在混沌中破坏公物。令人感激地是厕所里配了花洒和毛巾，Brett打算等会儿洗个澡。他回到房间里，不知道该干嘛。

“你打算脱鞋吗？”他问Eddy。Eddy似乎没有听见。Brett叹了口气。他听Alpha朋友说过第一次发情的体验，没有经验的Alpha被荷尔蒙淹没，几乎失去神智。他干脆自己动手，把Eddy的鞋子扯了下来，扔到门口。

他又一次坐下来，靠在椅背上。现在才过去五分钟，他已经无所事事了。24小时听起来变得更长了。

他玩了一会儿手机，又百无聊赖地把手机揣回兜里。他克制了两分钟才去骚扰Eddy。“Eddy，现在怎么样了？”

Eddy看起来似乎睡着了。Brett凑到床边观察他。气味阻隔剂的味道已经消退了不少，现在Brett能闻到Eddy身上的信息素。不太坏，但绝不迷人，和以前一样，让他想起……蛋糕。不是雪糕，雪糕有点太冷了。芝士蛋糕。牛角面包。蜂蜜蛋糕。所有好吃的。要不是Eddy闻起来太好吃，在14岁的数学辅导班上Brett绝不会主动搭话。总之。

Brett肚子饿了。

Brett拉开抽屉——下面的抽屉——拿出一块饼干，飞快地吃完了。Eddy忽然震颤了一下，慢慢睁开眼睛。Brett把身上的碎屑抖进垃圾桶。“你要来一块吗？”

Eddy愣愣地盯着他。Brett从抽屉里又拿出来一块饼干递给他，Eddy像流浪猫一样谨慎地嗅了嗅饼干，Brett差点笑了出来。“来吧，小猫咪，”他诱哄道，“吃一点呗。”

“我能闻到你了，”Eddy说。他的声音很低沉，大概是因为高烧导致的脱水。Brett漫不经心地应道：“气味阻隔剂失效了。”他突然好奇起来，趴在床边问道：“我是什么味道的？”

Eddy撑起身在他脖子上嗅了嗅。这姿势有一点点奇怪，但考虑到Eddy现在头脑不清醒，Brett就由他了。而这同样意味着Eddy的气味更近了，Brett嘴里口水不受控制地泛滥起来，他不得不偏过头去。不幸的是，Eddy误解了他的动作，把这当成了什么邀请，直接埋头咬了一口。

“操！”Brett弹开了。他摸了一把脖子，惊悚地看到了红色。“操！”他重申。

Eddy跪坐在床上，死死地盯着他，神情里充满渴望。Brett瞥了一眼紧闭的隔离门，玩过的丧尸题材恐怖游戏在他眼前争相挥手。“Eddy，冷静下来，”他用尽可能安抚地语气对他说话，一面思考着该怎么办。他并不想被最好的朋友咬死在这里，但他怀疑就算他叫破喉咙也没人会来。他想起他签字的免责声明，忽然有那么一点点后悔。至少他可以犹豫一下的。

令他惊讶的是，Eddy露出了困惑的表情。“你在害怕？”他问道。Brett不确定这对话是不是意味着Eddy冷静了下来，他根本不知道——谢天谢地他是个永远冷静、永远在控制中的Beta所以永远不会知道——过量的荷尔蒙对人的思考能力能有怎样的影响。他权衡着，但说实话根本没有什么好权衡的，他仍然在Eddy的攻击范围内。整个房间都在Eddy的攻击范围内，而16岁开始他就打不过Eddy了。Brett做了个深呼吸，让自己冷静下来。

“你突然咬了我，”他说，“我当然害怕了。”

“别害怕，”Eddy放柔了声音，听起来像是在诱哄流浪猫，“我不会伤害你的。”

“你刚刚就伤害了我，”Brett指出。

“过来这里，”Eddy无视了他。他通常不会用这种命令的口吻对Brett说话，因此这绝对是成为Alpha的恶劣影响之一。Brett厌烦地翻了个白眼，但他决定还是不要激怒Eddy比较好。毕竟，他是来照顾他的。

他走过去，坐在床边。Eddy放松了下来，伸手搂着他，像一床厚厚的棉被一样裹着Brett。他再次把脸埋在Brett的颈窝，Brett听见他深深吸气的声音。“你闻起来很干净。”

“谢谢？”Eddy的嘴唇不时碰到Brett的脖子，令他分心。他花了点时间才想起先前的对话。“干净是什么形容？”

“很好，”Eddy梦呓一般地回道。“像下雪一样。我喜欢下雪。”

“我还没见过雪呢。”Brett有点遗憾。“我们以后一定要去北欧公费看雪。”

Eddy突然收紧了手臂，Brett被他压得背疼。“你很重啊。”他抱怨。

Eddy的回答是拖着他躺下来。Brett惊讶地“噢”了一声，与趴在他身上的Eddy对上视线。他终于看清了Eddy的表情。与他语气不同，Eddy的瞳孔扩张的眼睛专注激烈，令Brett感到……害怕。他突然意识到他完全无法动弹。这觉悟让他注意到紧贴着他的Eddy的身体，于是他终于察觉到发情期带给Eddy的除了高温以外的影响。

“Eddy？”他轻声问道。

“说‘好’，”Eddy急促地说道，“答应我。”

“我不是Omega，”Brett指出。

“我知道，”Eddy听起来有点绝望。“我看到了那个抽屉里的东西。我不会伤害你的，Brett。请你……你不爱我吗？”

“我当然爱你，哥们，”Brett说，“不然我为什么要留在这里？但是……”

他似乎说错了什么话，因为Eddy看起来快哭了。Brett一下子慌了神：“别哭，别哭——好吧，好吧，反正我不会怀孕——如果这能让你好过一些的话，什么都可以。”

Eddy眨了眨眼睛，一滴眼泪掉了下来。Brett手忙脚乱地用袖子给他擦眼泪，觉得自己变回了15岁的半大小子，对着尿在他身上还哇哇大哭的小侄子不知所措，而在座的长辈——包括那孩子的亲妈——都在哈哈大笑。他有节奏地拍着Eddy的背。“别哭了，我都答应你了。天啊，Eddy，你再哭下去我会嘲笑你一辈子的。唔！”

Eddy的亲吻和他的眼睛一样热烈，他急切地咬啮着Brett的下唇，在他忍不住张嘴呼吸时舔了进来。他的舌头尝起来是甜的，和他的信息素一样。Brett从来没有尝过这么甜、这么美味的吻，他被彻彻底底地迷住了。他轻轻地吮吸了一下Eddy的舌头，后者从喉咙里发出了一声破碎的叹息，把Brett压向床垫深处。

亲吻把Brett弄得头昏脑涨。他就像掉进了蜜罐子一样，只要张张嘴就能被无尽的琼浆灌满。这简直就是天堂。当这蜜源离开的时候，他不禁发出了抗议。他眨着眼睛，但什么也看不清。Eddy把他的眼镜摘下来了。

“嘘，”Eddy安慰他，“等我一下下。”他撑起身，突如其来的寒冷让Brett打了激灵。他感觉到裤子被Eddy褪了下去，他不自在地想要合拢腿，但却夹住了Eddy的膝盖。

“你真应该看看你的样子，”Eddy小声说。Brett迟钝地看着他的方向。“我怎么了？”

“美丽，”Eddy说。他听起来不像在嘲笑Brett，但Brett还是瑟缩了一下。“我才不美丽，”他抗议，“我——”

Eddy用亲吻打断了他。这一次Brett稍稍有了一点抵抗力，在铺天盖地的甜味儿中他注意到Eddy的手碰到了他的大腿。他被冰凉的触感吓了一跳。“那是什么？”他贴着Eddy的嘴唇问。

Eddy没有回答。几秒钟以后Brett就知道了答案。当然那是来自一号抽屉的润滑油。Eddy只探进了一个指节就退了出去，像是不要钱一样倒了一大滩润滑油在手上。不过这确实不要钱。他把膝盖往上推进，迫使Brett分开腿。这一次他把整根手指都埋了进去。

那并不疼，但很……诡异。Brett强迫自己张开腿，给了Eddy更多活动的空间。他很庆幸自己看不到具体的细节，要不然他也许会死于尴尬。他深呼吸让自己放松下来，注意到房间里都是Eddy的味道。

“哥们，你这简直是信息素大甩卖，”他惊讶地说。Eddy可能瞪了他一眼，也可能没有。他俯身想要再次亲吻Brett，Brett笑着推开他。“你不需要……考虑我。”他解释说。“做你需要做的事就可以了。”

他感到Eddy完全静止地悬在他身上，他的呼吸洒在Brett的脸上。在Brett担心地询问之前，Eddy低头再次咬住Brett的脖子上的伤口。Brett疼得尖叫了一声，但这次他没有弹开。他意识到Eddy咬着的是腺体的位置。如果Brett是Omega——如果Eddy在和Omega做爱的话，这会是非常亲密的行为，预示着完全结合。但Brett并不是Omega，所以他没有抵抗。

Eddy就这么咬着他做完了括张。Brett怀疑他用掉了半瓶润滑油，但反正抽屉里还有更多。他无聊地看着钟表的方向，猜测现在过来多久。他有点后悔推开了Eddy，亲吻总比干等着有趣。Eddy松口，调整姿势跪在Brett两腿之间。他握着Brett的脚踝，迫使他屈起腿，然后他把手滑到Brett的大腿根部。“我要进来了，”他说。

他看着Brett，Brett也看着他。即使没戴眼镜，Brett也感到了尴尬。“呃……请进？”

Eddy用力撞上他的嘴唇。这一次的吻几乎是愤怒的，Brett惊讶地扶着他的肩膀，即使是他也能感受到Eddy压倒性的信息素中的变化。他不知道Eddy为什么生气。他总是搞不懂Eddy的情绪系统，但他已经习惯了。他抚摩着Eddy的上臂，感受到紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松。Eddy护着他的头，把枕头从他头下抽出来，垫在他腰下。这个姿势让Brett的下身完全暴露在Eddy的视线下，Brett还是没逃过迟来的羞耻感。他抬手捂住脸。

有什么柔软的东西落在他肚子上。Brett移开手，惊讶地看着Eddy的发旋。Eddy抬头，把Brett的T恤推上去，在他胸口又落下一个亲吻。他侧过头去含住Brett的乳头，用牙齿轻轻地刮擦。Brett窘迫地笑了一声，用力推开他。“停下，Eddy，就……直接开始吧。”

“你不爱我吗？”Eddy轻声问。

“这和爱不爱有什么关系？”Brett困惑地问。“我们在解决你的发情期。”

Eddy粗重的呼吸声孤独地起伏着。然后他没有预警地抓着他的腰撞了进来。疼痛在所难免，Brett蜷缩脚趾以转移注意力。他后知后觉地意识到Eddy没有戴套，但反正他不会怀孕，而Eddy也没有什么疾病——他们每年都一起做体检，所以Brett知道。Eddy没有给他适应的时间，不管不顾地律动起来。Brett猜测他挺爽的， 但对于Brett来说这就只是……只是。

他被Eddy带得差点撞在床头，连忙抬手抓住床头板。Eddy发泄了一通，埋到最深处，伸手捧起Brett的脸。“我想要亲你，”他说，“可以吗？”

“可以，”Brett莫名其妙地说。他并不反对亲吻，不再反对了。他喜欢Eddy的味道，所以亲吻并不是需要忍受的事情。Eddy亲了亲他的嘴唇，又问道：“我还想摸你。”

Brett叹气。“好吧，”他说，“还有什么，你一次性说完好不好？”

“我想要你积极一点，”Eddy说，“至少假装你有参与进来可以吗？”

“我有参与进来啊，”Brett说，“不然你的Alpha象征是埋在被子里吗？”

Eddy气得咬他的肩膀。他退出去，拍打着Brett要他翻过身来。Brett不情愿地爬起来，跪在他身前。Eddy从后面进入Brett，神奇地埋得更深，Brett恍惚觉得自己要被劈成两半了。Eddy的牙口和Brett的腺体像磁铁的两极一样又黏在一起。他拦腰抱着Brett，握住他疲软的阴茎。他的抚弄让Brett逐渐硬了起来。他的另一只手越过Brett的肩膀握着床头板，Brett偏头靠在Eddy的手臂上，任凭那一点点快感生长。他盯着墙上某一点，想着所有那些蛋糕，觉得口水又在泛滥了。

他其实还挺喜欢亲吻的。

Eddy缓慢地律动着。Brett觉得不能继续想下去了，不然他真的会饿得肚子咕咕叫。他转而开始思考Eddy反复无常的情绪。他开始觉得Eddy的要求很有道理，毕竟他是一个情绪激动的Alpha，不像Brett这样能够把紧急情况和情感需求厘得门清。他觉得自己的理性可能伤害到了Eddy的感情。当他思考着如何自然地装作投入进来的时候，Eddy碰到了某个点。

他绷紧了身体。但那怎么可能？他的大脑崩溃地大叫，我们Beta没有G点这种东西！Brett的手打滑了一下。他的大脑冷静了下来 。啊，原来不是G点啊。只是Beta闭合的生殖腔。

生殖腔。

“操，”Brett大声说。Eddy“呣”了一声，然后停下来。“我弄疼你了吗？”他误解了Brett的紧绷。

“你还能思考？”Brett谐谑地问。

“可以，”Eddy简短地说。他没有解释为什么。下一次他进来的时候，他准确地撞在同一个点上。

“停下，”Brett急促地说，“停下，别。”Eddy根本没听他说什么，他像是铁了心要跟Brett过不去，一次又一次地撞在那里。那感觉和Brett所熟悉的快感并无相似之处，它剧烈地奔涌过全身，就好像从尾椎发出的一枝雷电。Brett的手滑下来，趴在床上大口喘息。Eddy垂头亲吻他能亲到的任何地方。

“别……别碰那里，”Brett哀求道，“Eddy，Eddy！”

“你在哭，”Eddy说。Brett眨了眨眼睛，Eddy的手指拂过他的脸。“对不起，”Eddy说，“我不能。对不起。”他咬着Brett的耳朵含含糊糊地道歉，一遍又一遍。Brett反手摸索了一会儿，找到他的脖子，顺着Eddy的脖子他摸到他湿漉漉的脸。Brett本来想把他推开，但他鬼使神差地扭过头去亲吻Eddy。

这真是一个很别扭的姿势，Brett觉得自己的脖子都要断了。Eddy的信息素还是那么甜，那么诱人，但它同时变得更加的……让人……沉迷。他松开手，大声呻吟了出来。Eddy摸到他小腹上黏稠的液体，他尝了一口，有点惊奇地说：“是你的味道。”

Brett懒洋洋地趴在床上，不想说话。那雷电仍然轰鸣不止，在他此刻过于敏感的身体中窜行。他模糊地思考着Eddy到底什么时候能好？Alpha都是这么可怕的吗？他的思绪很快被快感撕碎了，他的世界只剩下Eddy的味道。

他不知道过了多久，他几乎快要习惯了这样剧烈的快感，但接着一种更加奇怪的感觉袭击了他，让Brett睁大了眼睛。如果说刚刚被Eddy进入的时候是一的话，现在这种被打开的感觉就是一百。他的大脑疯狂地循环着警报，Brett撑在手肘上，转过身去。“Eddy，Eddy！他妈的，你干了什么？”

Eddy抬眼看他。即使是Brett高度近视的视力也能看出来他的不对劲，Eddy脸上完全是兽性的欲望。Brett被他这一眼吓了一跳，Eddy趁他僵住不动的时候一个挺身挤了进去。Brett打了个冷战，好半天无法思考。Eddy推着他的侧脸把他压回床上，低头嗅闻他的气味。

“叫我的名字，”他命令道。

“Eddy，”Brett勉强说道。Eddy咬破他的腺体，射进Brett的生殖腔里。

Brett回过神来时他们又在接吻。Brett的颈椎发出了抗议，但他才不管。他被Eddy的信息素填满了，从里到外都是那种甜甜的味道。这让他觉得餍足。Eddy有一搭没一搭的抚摸他，用脚背蹭他的小腿肚子。Brett被他逗得发笑，转过头去让颈椎休息，Eddy就亲吻他最喜欢的那个点。Brett动了动。

“那是结吗？”他半是震惊半是困惑地问。

“呣，”Eddy用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

“但是怎么……”

“你发情了，”Eddy带着鼻音说。Brett甩过头去瞪着他。

“我是Beta，”他说。

“我知道。”

“Beta不发情。”

“你发情了。你是Beta。Beta会发情。完毕。”

“我的天啊，”Brett说，“操——我会怀孕吗？！”

他和Eddy面面相觑。

“不会？”Eddy小声说。

“操。”Brett探手去够第一个抽屉，他记得里面有紧急避孕药。Eddy把他捞回来。“别管了，明天再说，先睡觉吧。”

“又不是你可能怀孕，你当然可以不管。”Brett暴躁地说。Eddy揉揉他的头发，他的信息素流淌下来，安抚了Brett的情绪，让他没有在听到他说的话之后把他踹下床去。他说：

“可是明天我们还要做很多次啊。”

Brett灰心丧气（绝对没有任何期待）地闭上眼睛，很快睡着了。


End file.
